


花间事

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Japanese Culture, M/M, Prostitute Clark, Prostitute Kal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: 卡尔是吉原最负盛名的倾城，而韦恩家族现任家住布鲁斯是他唯一的熟客。楼中与卡尔长相相似的男孩克拉克，因一次偶然遇到了蝙蝠侠。他们两对爱侣的命运将何去何从？





	1. 初事

**Author's Note:**

> 吉原花魁梗，卡尔和克拉克是两个人且均为娼妓。  
> 布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠也是两个人，分别与卡尔和克拉克组成CP，不交叉。  
> 日式和风架空背景，omega描写偏向女性化。  
> CP：布鲁斯x卡尔 蝙蝠侠x克拉克 伊利亚x苏洛（客串）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克跟随卡尔去扬屋与卡尔的熟客布鲁斯见面，年幼的他为这位英俊潇洒的男人而心动。

华灯初上，溢彩斑斓。

 

克拉克坐在由四名轿夫抬着的缀满华美流苏的宽敞轿子里，偷偷掀起帘子的一角向外张望。

 

吉原宽敞的街道两旁挤满了鳞次栉比的楼阁，无数窗口洒下的灯火映在青石板路上斑驳了奇异的光影。

 

脂粉的香气充斥着克拉克的鼻翼，姑娘们招揽客人的巧笑倩语不绝于耳。

 

这是吉原最热闹的时刻，熙熙攘攘的街道上满是慕名而来寻求一夜欢情有钱人，和穿着华丽衣裳的妓女和色子①。

 

克拉克来到吉原已有月余，今夜是他第一次以秃②的身份陪伴他侍奉的倾城③到扬屋与熟客会面。

 

他放下帘子，悄悄抬眼看向坐在他对面的卡尔。

 

他是花事楼最有名的倾城，整个吉原的珍宝。

 

卡尔斜斜倚靠在坐榻上，月白色的素雅长袍松散地裹在他身上，遮盖住了轮廓柔美的身躯。颈肩裸露在外的肌肤在轿内不甚明亮的灯光下流淌着牛乳般的光泽，那与身上衣袍的颜色相得益彰的双瞳倾泻着宛如映照在淡蓝平静水面上的晨光。

 

卡尔细嫩的手指轻轻翻动，手中的书页发出夏蝉振翅般的声响，撞碎了克拉克再一次迷失在卡尔美貌中的梦境。

 

轿夫提醒他们已快到扬屋的声音传来，卡尔合上书放在一旁的小几上。他抬起头笑着看向克拉克，轻声问道：“紧张吗？”

 

克拉克看着那双带着笑意的眼睛，不由自主摇了摇头，随后又改变主意僵硬地点了点头。

 

卡尔唇角泄出一丝浅笑，他移到克拉克身边坐下，揽过克拉克的肩让他的头埋进自己的胸口。

 

“今夜只是不那么正式的见面，有些地方出错也没关系。”他说着轻轻摇了摇克拉克的身子，“韦恩大人很随和，他不会为难你的。离楼前我教你的事情还记得吗？”

 

克拉克的头蹭着卡尔的胸口点了点，闷闷一声“嗯”隔着卡尔外袍丝质的衣料传出来。卡尔笑着摸了摸克拉克的头发。

 

 

轿子在一间门窗雕镂着繁复图案的茶屋前停下，轿夫倾斜了轿身，克拉克先踩着脚蹬跳下了轿子，站在轿门边伸手扶住卡尔的胳膊帮他走下轿子，专为吉原的色子而制的长袍衣摆拖曳在卡尔身后。

 

待卡尔站稳身子，克拉克便退后一步跟在他的侧后方，低下头盯着自己的脚尖，随着卡尔步入扬屋。

 

“韦恩大人。”克拉克听见卡尔轻声唤道。

 

“我们见面的次数还不够你喊我一声名字吗？”

 

身前几步远的距离传来一句带着笑意的男声。

 

那声音如此磁性迷人，竟久久回响激荡着克拉克的心脏，他好想抬头看一眼说话人的样貌。

 

他从跟在卡尔身边起就听说过，他侍奉的这位吉原的“公主”只接待这一位熟客，来自哥谭韦恩家族的现任家主，布鲁斯·韦恩大人。

 

克拉克听过楼中色子们的流言，他们说这位韦恩大人不仅家世显赫、富可敌国，而且俊美非常、风流潇洒。

 

但就算没有这些传言，克拉克也相信这位韦恩大人必定非比寻常。

 

在吉原之中流传着这样一种说法：凡是能被花事楼的倾城卡尔看上一眼就是炫耀的资本，若能得到他一笑便是在王宫贵胄间也是无上荣光，那么能成为卡尔唯一熟客的布鲁斯·韦恩大人该是怎样的一位人物。

 

傍晚的时候，几个色子在得知克拉克要在当晚跟随卡尔见到韦恩大人后，还特地跑到克拉克面前要求他偷偷多看几眼韦恩大人，好回来同他们分享。

 

可他现在连抬起头看一眼韦恩大人的机会都没有。

 

克拉克亦步亦趋地随着卡尔行至内室，在卡尔和韦恩大人落座后，也跪坐在卡尔身侧稍后一些的软垫上。

 

他听着卡尔和韦恩大人谈论着在农场长大的他不甚明白的事，虽然懵懂但也不觉得无聊。卡尔不时因韦恩大人的话而轻轻笑着，克拉克能听出他此时是真的开心。

 

卡尔是喜欢韦恩大人的吧。

 

克拉克不由得想。

 

对谁都很温柔，但又好像对任何事都没有执念，像是随时都会随着清风飘散的卡尔，竟然也会喜欢什么人吗？

 

“……克拉克……克拉克……”

 

克拉克吓了一跳，他回过神来，见卡尔正回过头担忧地看着他。

 

“……怎么了？”

 

“韦恩大人在问你话。”

 

克拉克心里一抖，担心搞砸了的他不知所措地看着卡尔，却得到了一个充满鼓励的笑容，和紧紧握住他指尖的温暖的手。

 

他慢慢移正身子面对着韦恩大人的方向，缓缓抬起头。

 

克拉克看见了一位神祇。

 

他根本无法从来到吉原后跟着卡尔读过的为数不多的书册中找到任何词句形容眼前的男人。

 

克拉克的心怦怦跳着，心脏像是要撞出胸腔。

 

男人脸上带着优雅迷人，但又让克拉克因捉摸不透其中含义而感到一丝畏惧的笑容。

 

在男人直起身子，手指托着他的下巴抬起他的脸时，克拉克已经紧张得忘记了呼吸。

 

他听到男人柔声询问自己的年龄，克拉克结结巴巴地回答出“十六岁”的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩轻声叹了口气。

 

“……还是个孩子啊。”

 

他放开抓着克拉克下巴的手，坐回软垫上时对卡尔感叹。

 

克拉克也赶紧坐回自己的位置，低下头调整着纷乱的呼吸。

 

“你刚到这里来的时候也是像他这般年纪吗？”

 

克拉克听到韦恩大人询问卡尔。

 

“都是过去的事了。”

 

坐在克拉克身边的卡尔轻声说。他仍一手抓着克拉克的手，拇指轻轻在克拉克手心里磨蹭着，试图抚平克拉克的心跳。

 

布鲁斯·韦恩听到卡尔的回答后也便未再追问。这夜会面的余下时间里，他似乎是不想再为难克拉克，未再询问克拉克任何事，也未要求他侍酒。

 

直到随着卡尔上了来接他们回楼的轿子，克拉克还是晕乎乎的，仿佛喝下那壶清酒的不是韦恩大人和卡尔，而是他自己一样。

 

他像来时一样轻轻掀开轿帘的一角看着窗外，已至中天的月亮洒下的清辉映着街道显出浅浅的蓝色。大部分招揽客人的妓女和色子都已回到了各自的楼中，希望他们都觅到了今晚的生意，能赚到钱，克拉克由衷地想。

 

过不了多久，他也要像这些人一样工作了。

 

他听楼里的龟公们说过，这吉原，像卡尔这样能对客人挑三拣四的倾城只是凤毛麟角，大部分人都是为了活下去低声下气变着花样地求客人买下自己的身体。

 

但不管怎么说，做色子总比在楼里做杂役能赚到更多的钱。

 

卡尔对克拉克说过将来他也可以成为倾城，但克拉克对自己还是有自知之明的。

 

卡尔美得像是天上的月亮，就算人人都说他的脸蛋长得与卡尔有几分相似，他也不会不知天高地厚地觉得他能比得上卡尔。

 

 

第一次见到卡尔是克拉克被卖进花事楼的第三天。

 

他彼时正同其他杂役一起擦洗揽客区漆成鲜红色的木质格子窗。习惯干农活的克拉克掌握不好手劲儿，不小心搓掉了一块漆皮。就在管事的巴掌要落在克拉克身上的时候，卡尔出现在了他的身边。

 

克拉克抬起头看到一位美得如同画中走出来的人挡在他和管事的之间，一股清淡的香气萦绕在他的身边。他以为那是脂粉的味道，但后来克拉克跟在卡尔身边，服侍过卡尔沐浴后才知道那是他身上散发出的信息素的香味。

 

那时卡尔拉起他的手，用手帕擦掉他被管事的推倒在地时沾在手上的泥土，询问了他的名字，牵着他到楼主面前，要求楼主把他交给自己培养。

 

克拉克就这样懵懵懂懂地在其他色子嫉妒的眼神下，成为了吉原最有名的倾城卡尔身边的秃。

 

在他从杂役们住的屋子提着自己的小包袱搬去卡尔那里的路上，楼主告诉克拉克：卡尔是曾经的艾尔伯爵的儿子，但后来伯爵在宫廷斗争中失败，家产全部充公，伯爵和夫人也死于非命，侥幸活下来的年幼的卡尔无力支撑家里巨大的开销，仆从们也都相继离开，曾经的债主找上门来，将卡尔卖到了这里。

 

也正是因为卡尔高贵的出身，举止谈吐间流溢出的气质和才情，才让整个国家的alpha都对他趋之若鹜。

 

在卡尔房间的门前，楼主拍着克拉克的肩膀让他跟卡尔多多学习，克拉克抬头看着他那闪着精光的眼睛，明白了楼主是想把他培养成另一个能为他招徕生意的色子。

 

克拉克轻轻的嗯了一声，踏进他未知的命运。

 

克拉克原以为富贵人家出身的卡尔会很娇贵，没有伺候过人的他很怕惹到这位吉原的“公主”。可与卡尔实际相处之后才发现，卡尔不仅温柔随和，而且几乎处处都是卡尔在照顾他，就像是哥哥对待弟弟一样。

 

他教仅认识不多字的克拉克识字读书，教他茶道，还答应过一段时间教克拉克棋艺和弹琴。

 

卡尔那么温柔，耐心地教导克拉克，在他遇到困难的时候鼓励他，帮克拉克建立自信。克拉克有时甚至真的相信他自己也能成为像卡尔这样出色的倾城。

 

 

轿子是从后门抬进院子的，花事楼的前厅灯火已经暗下来了，揽客的时间已经结束，取而代之的是，许多色子独自的拥有的隔间都亮起了灯火。

 

克拉克随着卡尔从侧边的楼梯上到二楼进入卡尔的房间。在帮卡尔将复杂的衣物脱掉后，克拉克从屏风后面拎出来木桶，出门去给卡尔打沐浴用的水。

 

他两只小手攥着装了满满一桶温水，即使盖着盖子都快要溅出水来的木桶把手，晃晃悠悠地走上二楼，却在走廊里被一个声音叫住了脚步。

 

“克拉克，我可真羡慕你啊，这么小小年纪就有机会钓上布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

克拉克转过头，看见唯一一间敞开的门的隔间，穿着鲜艳和服的色子随性地倚着门框靠坐在门口，他衣领敞开了好大一块，露出赤裸的白嫩胸膛，手里摇着把小扇子，嘴角噙着一抹笑意，对着克拉克眨了眨眼。

 

“苏洛……”心里轻轻叹了口气，“我家倾城等着我打水沐浴，有什么事能之后再说吗？”

 

“啊，那可真是不能让公主久等啊，”苏洛扶着门框站起身，随手拍拍压出褶皱的衣服，“但你今天欠我一次跑腿的任务，我先替你记下啦。”

 

克拉克看着苏洛旋进屋后随即拉上的门，再次叹了口气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①色子：男妓。  
> ②秃：倾城身边打杂的尚未到卖身年纪的小孩。  
> ③倾城：花魁。


	2. 闻事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯将要登楼，克拉克跟随卡尔为此做准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含路人（妓馆工作人员）为卡尔做性事前准备工作的描写。

韦恩大人今夜将要登楼。

 

消息在花事楼中不胫而走。克拉克才从卡尔的屋内端着盆出来，便见整个楼内上上下下气氛都是不同往日地喧嚣。

 

才不过平明时分，折腾了一夜，往日此时都还在休息的色子们便早早起了身，各自拿出自己珍藏的最艳丽的衣服，最华美的首饰，相互吵闹着准备当晚的妆容。

 

苏洛倚在他隔间的门上，闲闲地伸着懒腰。他打了个哈欠，拍了拍脸颊，斜睨楼上楼下闹哄哄的人群，散漫地开口：“也不知你们一大清早的就闹腾什么，韦恩大人是冲着咱们那位公主来的，跟你们有什么关系。”

 

“哼，说得好像你不在意似的，”一名色子从他身边路过，向他屋内望了一眼，“瞧瞧你自己，还不是把衣柜翻了个底朝天。”

 

苏洛瞪了那人一眼，滑上了自己的房门。

 

“克拉克，”说话的色子转身看着呆立在围栏边克拉克，“一起去浣衣间吗？”

 

“噢！好。”克拉克回过神，端着水盆跟着那人向前走。转回头去再看苏洛，见他正一脸笑意莫测地盯着自己，克拉克忙转过脸，急跑了几步追上走在前面的人。

 

他们来到楼下大堂到后院浣衣间的走廊拐角处，几名与克拉克年纪相仿的少年正在管事的监督下擦着廊上的雕花。

 

琉璃雕琢的花鸟纹饰在晨光的映照下，已经明亮地显出剔透的五色光彩。但管事的似乎还嫌不够，在地面上将鞭子挥得啪啪作响，敦促少年杂役们再擦仔细点。

 

清脆的鞭声吓得站在椅子上擦拭廊顶的少年失了平衡，脚下一滑椅子斜向一边，克拉克赶紧走过去用自己空着的一侧手臂扶住少年，盆中的水却溅到了克拉克身上。

 

少年见状不住地低头对克拉克道谢又道歉，克拉克微笑着摸着他颤抖的手臂安抚他，少年慢慢平静下来站直了身子继续手上的活计。

 

管事立在一旁，见插手的人是颇受楼主赏识，最近才刚晋升的新造①，也不好说什么，讪讪地对克拉克摆出一张笑脸，目送他二人向内庭走去。

 

克拉克与同行的色子默默向前走，他方才不经意见瞥了眼那执鞭的管事的脸，正是那日将他推倒在地溅了一身水的人。如今竟然地位颠倒，那管事见他还要笑脸相迎，可真是人世无常，世事难料。

 

幸有那日卡尔的出手相救，若非如此克拉克此时应该同他扶住的那名少年一样，正在他人的鞭笞下做着各种脏活累活吧。

 

而他现今已经从秃升为新造，拥有了自己在后院的一方小隔间，不用再睡卡尔房内的地板了。他有了更多的自由空间，仅需在卡尔差人传唤时过去侍奉即可。

 

但生活条件的改变也并非纯然的好事，克拉克知道自己离接受必然降临的命运的日子不远了。

 

这个国家的法律规定omega十七岁成年，虽根据自身条件不同，有人在此之前便已迎来初潮，而有些人直到二十岁才经历发情期。

 

普通人家只要财力允许，通常会将家里的omega子女养至桃李之年才寻觅一门称心如意的亲事，而那些大富大贵的门第甚至会待至花信年华，才让omega子女出阁。

 

但在花事楼这样的地方，楼主将他们每个都养到法定年纪才要求接客，已经是莫大的恩典了。

 

他曾听其他色子谈论，在这吉原之中，那些豆蔻年华的女孩子便都普遍失去了初夜，有些南风馆里也会为一些客人的特殊爱好，将男童安排在格子窗里招揽客人。

 

克拉克暗暗在心底庆幸他被卖进的是花事楼，之后又遇到了卡尔这样的好人。虽然苏洛经常刁难自己，但楼中其他人都对他友善相待。

 

还有韦恩大人。

 

克拉克已随卡尔在扬屋见过他五次了。每一次他都觉得韦恩大人比上一次见时更加迷人。

 

他如今已不再像初次见面那样手足无措冒冒失失。

 

他可以从容不迫地向韦恩大人的杯子里倾倒美酒，即使年长的男人从不要求他作陪，而是揽过卡尔漂亮的身子，一人一口地喝掉克拉克倒的酒。虽然不能与韦恩大人一起品尝佳酿，但一想到男人手中握着的是他也碰触过的杯子，克拉克就打心底里升级一阵满足。

 

他还可以在韦恩大人问话时对答如流，甚至偷偷抬眼直视男人的眼睛。他只要有空闲，就会翻阅卡尔屋内的藏书。偶尔对出韦恩大人提到的诗句，男人便会大笑着摸他的头，卡尔也会在一旁露出欣慰的笑容。

 

但这是克拉克来到花事楼以来，韦恩大人第一次预告登楼。

 

通常像卡尔这样身份的倾城，客人们想要与他见面只能选在楼外的茶屋。即使是熟客也不能随意登楼造访。

 

熟客如果想登楼，需提前一天知会楼主，再由楼主询问倾城本人的意见。获得同意后，楼中当夜不再接待其他客人，并为他一人设下隆重的酒宴款待。当然花费的金钱都是由登楼的熟客本人负担，数额通常是支付当晚开销和弥补无法接待其他客人损失的价钱总和的十倍不止。

 

克拉克想不出那会是多大的一笔财富，如果全都给他的话，恐怕几年都花不完。

 

他听说在自己被卖进来之前，韦恩大人已登楼过多次。他是买下卡尔初夜的男人，自那时起，卡尔便只有他一位客人，而韦恩大人也从不招卡尔之外的色子作陪。他每一次登楼都会一掷千金，盛况会成为整个吉原多日的谈资。

 

克拉克搓洗着卡尔换下来的内衫胡思乱想，柔软的衣料透着一股与皂角截然不同的清甜香气，那是卡尔信息素的味道。

 

克拉克偏头嗅了嗅自己的肩膀，他还没有迎来初潮，身上还没有omega们独特好闻的气息。

 

但不管他的发情期到来与否，再过几日他十七岁的生日到来，便是他被安排开苞的日子了。

 

届时楼主一定会将他与卡尔相似的长相做为卖点，大肆宣扬以引来更多的客人争相竞价。克拉克不知道会是什么样的人愿意出钱买他的初夜，他希望至少是位温柔的绅士。

 

克拉克的脑海中不由地浮现出韦恩大人的脸。

 

不行不行！克拉克晃晃脑袋驱走眼前的英俊面容。

 

韦恩大人是卡尔的熟客，况且那样高悬于天际的繁星，又怎是克拉克这样泥地里的小草能高攀得起呢。

 

克拉克用手背蹭了蹭酸酸的鼻头，鼻尖沾了皂角的泡沫，弄得他鼻内更加涩涩的，眼泪蕴满了眼眶。

 

与他同来的色子早已洗好衣物回去了，虽然卡尔从不会催促他，但他绝无道理在此浪费过多的时间。克拉克看了看门外已大亮的天光，加快了搓洗的速度。

 

 

这日的午餐卡尔没有叫克拉克端来屋内，他们难得地动身去了楼下的饭堂。

 

二人进门的时候，长条形的餐桌两旁已经坐下了十几名色子。克拉克注意到他们面前的餐盘，几乎清一色地摆着汤水和粥一类的流食。就连通常喜欢不管不顾大吃大喝的苏洛，此时虽然脸上写满了不高兴，却也在咕嘟咕嘟喝着青菜汤。

 

“哟，这不是公主大人吗？”他看到卡尔和克拉克两人进屋开口道，含着食物的唇舌发出含混不清的声音，“您是来体察下情，还是炫耀自己今晚的荣光？”

 

卡尔没有理他，径自走向取餐处。克拉克跟在卡尔身后，路过苏洛时忍不住瞪了他一眼，被后者噙着笑意瞪回来。

 

克拉克见卡尔也像其他那些色子一样，只向管事要了一碗白粥，他才后知后觉地意识到他是在为今晚的工作做准备。卡尔，还有屋内大部分的人，都是在净肠了。

 

克拉克悄悄红了脸。

 

他犹豫了一阵，还是向管事要了正常的饭菜。

 

身旁的卡尔盯着克拉克看了一阵，最终什么都没说。他转身找了空着的位置落座，克拉克坐在他旁边。

 

虽说这花事楼中的规矩，未及法定年纪的色子都不用出去接客。但也不是没有权贵客人看上哪个孩子，提前要了他的先例。

 

但韦恩大人是卡尔的客人，他是不会舍弃那么美的卡尔，转而宠幸其他色子的吧。

 

克拉克环视了一圈餐桌旁默默喝着汤水的色子们，低头吞掉了一口白米饭。

 

他能理解身边这些人的想法，毕竟这是一步登天的机会，谁都不想错过，即使发生的可能性微乎其微。

 

卡尔很快便喝完了小小的一碗粥，克拉克见状急忙狼吞虎咽自己面前还没吃完的饭菜，草草吞下的食物卡在喉咙里，噎得他眼角泛起泪花，卡尔伸出手帮他顺着背，柔声叫他慢慢吃不用急，他会在这里等着他。

 

克拉克喝了口水，勉强把噎住的食物吞下去，低头继续咀嚼时，听到色子们悄声的议论。

 

克拉克知道他们在说什么，无非是嘲讽卡尔在人前作秀，暗地里少不得肆意使唤下人。他很像喝止他们大声告诉他们都错了，卡尔无论何时对他都是这么温柔，只是因为他通常不与旁人接触，他们不了解他才会这么想。

 

但克拉克还是抑制住了，卡尔温暖的手掌还抚在他的背心。卡尔的好只有我，还有韦恩大人，只有我们知道就够了。

 

饭毕二人回到卡尔的房间。卡尔从书柜中取了本书靠在矮几旁读着，克拉克也拿过他之前尚未读完的那本，坐在书柜旁打开他夹了一片干花做标记的那页。

 

旁边的屋子传来色子们翻箱倒柜的声音，和瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的脆响。克拉克猜想他们是又在挑选衣物、整理妆容了。

 

他有些心不在焉，眼前的字迹映进他眼里，他却一个字也没看进去，半晌都没翻动一页。

 

他偷偷抬眼瞧着卡尔，他仍在气定神闲地阅读，就好像今晚要接待韦恩大人的不是他。

 

“克拉克。”卡尔突然出声，吓了克拉克一跳。

 

“怎……怎么了？”

 

“如果你静不下心，就来陪我下棋吧。”卡尔合上书册放在一边，揭开了棋笥的盖子。

 

 

三轮过后，克拉克小小地伸了个懒腰，他难以置信方才的结果竟然是自己多赢了一次。

 

他侧着头看看折起半扇的屏风后面的窗口，太阳已经西斜了，橘色的光从对面的楼顶漏过来，透过窗子在卡尔房间的墙壁上打下镂空的剪影。

 

卡尔将白子拾起来，掷回棋笥，克拉克也收起他方才使用的黑子。

 

克拉克想拿起棋盘放好，却被卡尔接过。

 

他抱着棋盘走向檀木做的置物架时，夸赞克拉克的棋艺已经足够与韦恩大人对弈了。

 

克拉克红着脸开心地点点头。

 

“你去中庭的沐浴间叫人过来吧。”卡尔对克拉克说。

 

克拉克答应着向外走，到了门口才想起不知道卡尔叫人有什么事。

 

他回头询问卡尔，站在房中的人说：“你只告诉他们我唤人过来准备，他们便知道了。”

 

克拉克应声离开，一路上经过许多聚在一起聊天，已经打扮得花枝招展的色子。他跑到中庭院子旁边的沐浴间，见有三名龟公站在门口，围着两大桶温水焦急地踱着步，其中一人手里还捧着托盘，上面摆着一大盒玫瑰花瓣和两瓶油脂。

 

三人间克拉克跑过来，急忙询问他是否是倾城传唤他们过去。见克拉克点点头，两名龟公拎起水桶走了出去，端着托盘的那个走在他们后面。

 

克拉克正要跟着他们一同向外走，却被屋内的另一名拉住了胳膊。

 

“倾城那里现在不用你伺候。”那人说着，动手拨开了克拉克身上和服的衣领。

 

“你……你干什么？”克拉克害怕地抓紧了衣服。

 

那人挑起了眉毛：“为了给楼中最重要的客人们留下好印象，倾城身边的人也要为登楼做好充分的准备。你的倾城没跟你说过吗？”

 

克拉克迷迷糊糊地被剥光衣服塞进了浴桶里。

 

这还是除了刚被卖进来那日，在楼主面前脱光衣服被检查是否有身体缺陷以来，第二次在他人面前赤身裸体。克拉克坐在桶里缩起身子，任由龟公将温水从他头顶和肩膀倒下去。

 

一双粗糙的手搓洗着他的头发，将头上的泡沫冲掉后，那人让他站起身，拿着一条湿布擦遍他身体的每一处，包括身前的阴茎和身后的股缝。

 

克拉克颤着身子站在水里，尚未成熟的嫩白身躯像一株纤细的白桦树苗。

 

龟公扶着他从桶里出来，用干毛巾擦净他身上的水珠。他打开一旁架子上一大瓶油脂的盖子，伸手进去挖了一坨出来，浓郁的甜味熏得克拉克有点头晕。

 

他看着龟公走到自己身边，合起手掌将油脂捂化，一点一点地涂在克拉克身上，滑腻的掌心在他皮肤上擦过，克拉克甚至觉得自己可以感觉到油脂渗透进他的毛孔。

 

搭在旁边架子上的白色浴衣裹住了他的身体，克拉克第一次穿这样的衣服，脖颈和肩膀露出来的大片肌肤在傍晚微凉的空气中，起了细小的疙瘩。

 

克拉克终于听到龟公说他可以走了，他如蒙大赦，一阵风一般跑出了沐浴室。

 

他穿过长廊进到大堂，目不转睛地跑上楼梯向卡尔的房间奔去。

 

他还是第一次穿成这样，虽然克拉克已经很小心不去理睬其他色子的反应，但眼角的余光还是捕捉到人们向自己投来的目光。

 

我这个样子一定很奇怪吧。克拉克更深地低下头，加快了脚步。

 

他拉开卡尔的房门头也不抬地迈进去，穿着粗气抬起头才发现眼前的三名龟公齐刷刷地转头盯着自己。

 

卡尔全身赤裸地趴在榻榻米上，那三人的手隔着丝帕，搭在卡尔的手臂、后背和……天哪，最后那人的手竟然拨开卡尔的两瓣臀肉，裹着丝绸的手指塞在卡尔的肛穴里。

 

克拉克瞪圆了眼睛，连回避都忘记了，听到卡尔虚弱的声音对三人说“没关系，让他留下吧”，克拉克才回过神。

 

他的目光落在他朝夕相处的倾城的脸上，原本雪白的脸颊肌肤透出淡粉的色泽，眼角泛红的湿润眸子在与克拉克目光接触的一刹那便移开了视线，卡尔贴着枕头将脸转向了背对克拉克的一侧。

 

克拉克这事才真正理解倾城的含义，他面前光裸的肌肤像暖玉般散发着光泽，卡尔唇间吐出的轻微绵长的喘息声让克拉克不禁红了脸。那具身躯在身边的人为他做准备时轻轻地颤抖，克拉克几乎能看见丝料带着油脂擦过卡尔的身体时，细嫩的软肉随着轻微的压力荡起微波。

 

他甚至没意识到那三人何时结束了准备工作扶着卡尔起身，他们将深红色的浴衣罩在卡尔身上，袖子顺着他张开的双臂垂下来落到地面，他们在卡尔腰间松松系好束带，点燃了屋子角落里架子上的熏香。三人对卡尔鞠了一躬，端起东西走出了房间。

 

“克拉克，过来。”

 

呆呆跪在门口的克拉克回过神来，走过去坐在卡尔身边。

 

“抬头，闭上眼睛。”

 

克拉克面对卡尔微仰起头，闭上双眼，三根柔软的手指托住了他的下巴。

 

有东西轻轻擦过他的眼皮，细软的绒毛弄得他有些痒。接着有更大一些的柔软的刷子刷过他的脸颊，当一片薄片贴上他的下唇时，卡尔叫他抿起嘴唇，克拉克听话地照做了。

 

他遵从卡尔的话睁开眼睛时，在镜中看到了完全不一样的自己。

 

克拉克此前从没想过，他的脸竟然也可以像卡尔一样，让他想用艳丽来形容。

 

他有些害羞地低下头，卡尔拍拍他的肩叫他出去玩。

 

“现在外面可是难得一见的景象，你不会想错过的。”

 

克拉克站起身走出屋外，帮卡尔带上了房门。

 

 

克拉克下了楼，灯已经全部亮起来了，甚至比起平时还多添了两盏。

 

大堂中摆了十几个桌子，上面皆是丰盛的菜肴和昂贵的酒水。

 

不就只有韦恩大人一位客人吗，这么多好吃的最后还不是都进了管事们的肚子，克拉克暗自吐吐舌头。

 

穿着各色鲜艳和服的色子们全部挤在了格子窗边，克拉克垫着脚向外望。他年纪较小，个子还未长足，只能越过人们的头顶看到窗外街对面楼上的灯光，他惊讶地发现其他楼阁也比平常挂出了更多的灯笼。

 

“韦恩大人来啦！”一名色子大声喊道。

 

克拉克脱了把椅子走到窗边，在色子们身后站到了椅子上。他终于得以看到屋外的地面了。

 

稍远一些的街道被灯光映得亮如白昼，他在色子们七嘴八舌的惊叫中，看到了韦恩大人的马车正缓缓向花事楼的方向驶来。

 

车里的男人掀开帘子，冲着路边的妓女和色子们微笑挥手，就像一位检阅国土而被民众夹道欢迎的君王。

 

克拉克抬起手臂，按上了自己飞快跳动的心口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①新造：年纪较“秃”为长，但还未能接客的孩子。


End file.
